¡Estúpido 14 de febrero!
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Naruto odia el día de los enamorados, pero una persona muy importante para el, le alegrará el resto de sus días... YAOI NaruSasu... :


**¡Holis!  
><strong>**Feliz día de San Valentin :)  
><strong>**Y de los Forever Alone, como yo D':  
>Vale, dejemos a un lado que día es hoy :)<br>Hoy vengo con un one-shot regalo para ustedes :)  
>¡Yo los re amo a ustedes! :)<br>Así que espero que le guste mi regalo de día ''de los enamorados'' para ustedes y para esta bella parejita ^'''^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<em>isclaimer:<em>**_Ni Naruto ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece...son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong>_ Yaoi, hombrexhombre, si no te gusta aún puedes salir del fic, OoC en los personajes y talvez uno que otro error de ortografía._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estúpido 14 de febrero!<strong>

**By**

Violeta**Blak**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**. [ 6 : 30 ] .**

.

- Pip , pip, piiiip -sonó la alarma de la habitación de un rubio.

El, perezosamente, estiró la mano, la apagó y se volvió a quedar dormido...

- ''solo 5 minutos mas'' -se dijo a si mismo y cerro los ojos mientras se envolvía en las sabanas gruesas de lana, azules...

Y se quedó dormido...

.

**. [ 7 : 50 ] .**

.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó el rubio vistiéndose rápido, poniéndose los pantalones negros, ajustados, de vestir y casi al instante las medias y los zapatos, luego la camisa blanca junto con la corbata negra, la cual se abrochó al instante, y eso completaba el atuendo escolar.

Se peinó mirándose a un espejo de su cuarto, con la mano. Y luego miro el calendario y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo...

Hoy era el día que mas odiaba de todos.

14 de febrero.

El día de los ''enamorados''.

Oh como le llamaba el, el día de los estúpidos.

Y para colmo, llegaría tarde al colegio.

Así que tomó su mochila y salió corriendo, puesto que tenía 10 minutos contados para llegar a la escuela. La cual era a unos 2 kilómetros. Al menos tendría su coche para llegar.

.

**. [ 7 : 52 ] .**

.

- ¡No puede se cierto! - dijo el rubio mientras intentaba encender nuevamente el motor de su querido auto. Al no conseguir nada se dio contra el guia del auto y luego salió del mismo.

''¡Odio mi suerte! ¡Odio los martes! y ¡Odio el 14 de febrero!''

Se preguntarán, ¿por que este chico odia tanto el 14 de febrero?

.

**. [ 7: 55 ] .**

.

**Naruto Pov:**

Estaba corriendo, para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, mientras miraba como las personas se ponían melosas, dándose bombones de chocolate, besándose, regalándose flores y demás.

-grrr- salió un gruñido de mis labios...

Odiaba febrero.

Odiaba el 14 de febrero.

¡Odiaba el día de los enamorados!

¿Por qué?

Por que les tenía envidia.

Celos.

Como prefieran llamarle.

Odiaba el 14 de febrero por que nadie, nunca, me regalaba nada, y , aparte, ese día, hace 3 años perdí a la persona que fue mi primer amor...

**Flash** **back:**

_** Hace 3 años **_

_**Por fín le diría a Tenten-san mis sentimientos, ¡dattebayo!**_

_**- Tenten-san yo queria...decirte... - me quedé callado, cuando vi algo que me dejó helado, Tenten, estaba besandose, amorosamente, con Neji Hyuuga...**_

_**Salí corriendo de ese lugar, con miles de lagrimas en mis ojos y tirando los chocolates y las flores que hiba a llevarle a mi amada.**_

**Fin** **flash****black:**

En fín, desde ese día eh dejado de creer en el amor, tengo muchas amigas, y algunas hasta se gustan de mí, pero las rechazo caballerosamente, como hacia mi padre cuando estaba en high school...

Hablando de escuela...

Acabo de llegar, y justo a tiempo, antes que cerraran el portón de la entrada, por lo menos, ya que mi primera clase era con Hatake Kakashi, el cual llegaba casi siempre media hora tarde...

Entré al salón de clases, y como siempre, nadie me saludó, mis amigos no estaban en este salón. Bueno, por lo menos, no los que me saludaban, ya que aquí el único amigo que tengo, y es mi ''mejor amigo'', es Sasuke-Teme Uchiha.

El era una persona especial para mi. Fue mi apoyo cuando sucedió lo de Tenten, mi consuelo, mi paño de lagrimas. Con el, la olvidé, y no es que fueramos novios ni nada de eso, solo somos, amigos con privilegios. Lamentablemente para mí.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, alejado del mundo, bueno, de los demás estudiantes, que estaban muy acarameladitos, dandose besos y diciendose palabras de amor...

Suspiré pesadamente.

Recargé mi cabeza en el pupitre, sobre mis brazos los cuales habia cruzado, y me puse a mirar por la ventana, miraba los arboles, los pajaros, los globos rosas y rojos que decian ''Te amo'' que tapaban mi vista...

¡Stop one minute!

¡¿Por qué tenia miles te globos tapando mi vista de aburrimiento?

- ¿Pero que...? - No pude terminar la frase cuando mire a la persona que sostenia esos globos, frente a mí, junto con un oso de felpha.

- Felíz día de San Valentín, dobe - me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual ocultaba a los demás con uno de sus flequillos.

Yo estaba en shock.

- ¿T-Teme?

El alzó las cejas.

- Dime -me dijo

- ¿E-esos g-globos y e-ese p-peluche s-son p-para m-mí? - pregunté mordiendole el labio inferior.

- S-si - contestó y yo... presencie ¡dos! miladros, ¡dos!

El primero, Sasuke tartamudeó y segundo, el se sonrojo...

Y no un sonrojo cualquiera...

¡Se sonrojo mas que notable!

- ¿Por que? - pregunté, ahora demandandó una respuesta...

- Por que te amo - me contestó mas sonrojado... y mirando al suelo...

- Sasuke...- no sabia que decir...

- Shhh - me dijo entregandome los globos y el peluche - solo aseptame el regalo - dijo en tono de suplica pasandome las cosas.

Parece que se hiba a ir de allí corriendo, así que lo jalé del brazo y lo estreché contra mi, para darle un beso en los labios, lo que lo sorprendió, ya que jamás nos besabamos en publico, solo en su habitación o en la mia, pero me corespondió timidamente.

- También te amo Sasuke, y gracias por el regalo - dije entre el beso - Esta noche te lo reconpenzo.

El se sonrojo muy notable, pero se tapó con uno de los flequillos.

- ¡Ja! miren, una nueva parejita, pero estos de dos homosexuales - se empesaron a burlar nuestros compañeros de clases, diciendo bromas sobre lo que eramos, así que yo solo miré a Sasuke, a mi amante nocturno, a _**mi**_ _**uke**_, el solo sonrió macabro.

- ¿Que tal si le damos una lección al estilo Namikaze-Uchiha? - preguntó con una mirada diabolica mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

- Me parece una ecxelente idea - sonreí de lado y mire al escuincla que era el que habia empezado con la broma...

Tragó saliva.

Despues de todo, tal vez el día de san valentín no fuese tan malo, si se te declara tu nuevo amor en publico. Y si le das a los demas junto al mismo, una inmenza paliza de 14 de febrero...

No, definitibamente de ahora en adelante, no odiaria San Valentín, no ahora que tendría pareja para palizas y para ponerme meloso...

Y tambien para demostrar nuestro amor en mi habitación, ó en la suya, ó en una silla, ó en un baño público, ó en el bosque, ó en el carro de su hermano Itachi, en fín, creo que ya entendieron el concepto de, cualquier lugar.

Esepto en el departamento de la vecina, no si quieres terminar en la carsel...

Aunque...

- ¿Sasuke, listo para una nueva ronda, aquí en la carcel? - pregunté perverso...

Es solo me sonrió jugetón y se trepó a horcadas sobre mi, para luego besarme salvaje, mientras me jalaba los cabellos.

- Demuestra lo que puedes hacerme tras las rejas, dobe - me dijo cuando dejó de besar mi boca y fue hasta mi oreja y la lamió sensual.

No se a ustedes, pero para mí eso era mas que un sí.

- Mmm, te arrepentiras de eso Uchiha, tendrás que taparte la boca para que no te escuchen...de lo rudo que te voy a dar y las caricias que te voy a propinar... - y empezé por apretarle las nalgas...

* * *

><p><strong>~o (Fin) o~<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>OK allí se acaba ^^  
>Espero que les aya gustado tanto o mas como cuando lo escribí :)<br>¿Me dejarian algún review? *pucherito*  
>Por cierto, ya tengo empezado el one-shot #2 de ''<em>Fraces<em>_''_ así que pronto lo acabaré y lo publicare...  
>Ahora si me voy, son las 7:17 am y aún no me e alistado para la escuela que empieza a las 8:00 bye!<strong>

_-Violetablak out -_


End file.
